


Gravity Falls Groupchat

by CraftyGamer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fun, Gen, Group chat, Human Bill Cipher, Not really sure yet, Nothing inappropriate really, Self-Indulgent, Texting, group text, it’s either a college au or mostly cannon compliant, lets see what else, ships maybe, the group just gets to have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyGamer/pseuds/CraftyGamer
Summary: your evil nacho overlord: GIMME THE NACHOScool as ice: NEVERlittle_dipper: you guys pleaselittle_dipper: it’s two in the morningThe Real Stanford: Kids these days ...$$$: wow youre one to talkThe Real Stanford: Shuddup Stanley~~~A completely self-indulgent chat fic.





	Gravity Falls Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> Mabel— StarsInTheSky  
> Dipper— little_dipper  
> Wendy— cool as ice  
> Soos— Question baby  
> Stan— $$$  
> Ford— The Real Stanford  
> Pacifica— drama llama  
> Robbie— I’m Not Okay (I Promise)  
> Bill— your evil nacho overlord

**StarsInTheSky** created a new chat.

**StarsInTheSky** renamed **New Chat**.

The chat is now named **WHADDUP GUYS**.

**StarsInTheSky** added **little_dipper, cool as ice, Question baby, $$$, The Real Stanford, drama llama, I’m Not Okay (I Promise),** and **your evil nacho overlord**

  
StarsInTheSky: HEYY GUYS

little_dipper: Mabel, what is the meaning of this

I’m Not Okay (I Promise): What is going on

I’m Not Okay (I Promise): Why did you put me in here

cool as ice: is your username srsy an mcr reference :p

I’m Not Okay (I Promise): shuddup >:(

StarsInTheSky: XD

I’m Not Okay (I Promise): I just came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked rn

$$$: whatisthis

$$$: howdoyoudoaspace

StarsInTheSky: XD

little_dipper: XD

cool as ice: XD

I’m Not Okay (I Promise): XD

drama llama: Do you see that large button on the bottom of the keyboard?

$$$: yes

drama llama: Just press it. That’s the space button.

StarsInTheSky: awww Pacifica

StarsInTheSky: i wanted to see him struggle just a little bit longer

$$$: im leaving

  
**$$$** left the chat.

**StarsInTheSky** added **$$$** to the chat.

  
$$$: i cant bliev this

StarsInTheSky: bliev XD

little_dipper: bliev ;)

cool as ice: bliev :p

$$$: what are you doing

I’m Not Okay (I Promise): bliev B)

your evil nacho overlord: :)

$$$: no don’t

your evil nacho overlord: :)

$$$: hoe dont do it

your evil nacho overlord: bliev :)

drama llama: bliev :3

Question baby: hey guys ! what’s up ?

$$$: your guess is as good as mine

The Real Stanford: bliev ;D

$$$: seriously Stanford?

The Real Stanford: :D

$$$: I trusted you

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is pretty self-indulgent. Chapters will probably be short. Idk how often I’ll update. I might post three things in a day and then it’l go dead for four months. (shrug) I do have a couple other Fics in progress. Not to mention I have a life. Lol jk B)
> 
> (hullo darkness my old friend...)


End file.
